In general, data stored on a computing device can be transferred to another computing device, such that the data is shared between them. This can be useful, for example, if a user has stored information on one of his devices, but wishes to access that information on another one of his devices. In some cases, the user can initiate a data transfer by selecting one or more data objects (e.g., documents, images, movies, music, and/or files) on a source device, and identifying a destination device to which the data objects should be transferred.